Enzo De Rossi
Enzo De Rossi, or simply Enzo, is a recurring character of the Pokemon Heroes Series. He is the younger brother of both Eliza and Alyssandra De Rossi, the only son of Marco and Alessia De Rossi, and an established Pokemon Trainer in his own right. Basic Information *Enzo's height is 5'5" *Enzo's astrological sign is Leo *Enzo's dream is unknown *Enzo's favourite food is anything with cheese and his least favourite food is eggplant *Enzo's hobbies are talking walks and fishing *Enzo wishes to battle Alyssandra and Eliza *Enzo has currently caught and owned 8 different species of Pokemon: **This includes: **#8/151 Kanto Pokemon Early Life Prior to Pokemon Heroes, Enzo was born in Twinleaf Town, to Marco and Alessia De Rossi, and grew up the younger brother of Eliza and Alyssandra De Rossi; two years younger than the latter, and five years younger than the former. He was also friends with Sam, Niya and Jeremy; though not as close as his two sisters were, due to his younger age. Growing up, Enzo always dreamed of travelling the world, and was only inspired even further when Eliza left to travel the Sinnoh Region. Though Enzo always expected to leave after Alyssandra, he ended up leaving home to travel around the age of 12, two years before his older sister. Enzo would be one of the two examples that Mr. and Mrs. De Rossi would always compare Alyssandra to, along with Eliza, who eventually became the youngest League Champion of Sinnoh. This drove a wedge into Alyssandra's relationship with her brother and sister. In the two years between Enzo's departure from Twinleaf Town he has travelled the Sinnoh Region and the Kanto Region, though to what extent is unknown. History Sinnoh Saga In Enzo Returns, Battle with a Little Brother, while having breakfast, the group learns that Sam's Eevee Egg is about to hatch. It does shortly, and hatches into two Eevee. While Alyssandra releases her own Eevee to play with Sam's two new Pokemon, the Kagemusha Elite guarding the group brings an old friend before them: Enzo, Alyssandra's younger brother. Enzo recounts his tales across Sinnoh and Kanto, while the group describes their travels since they departed home several months ago. After a while however, Alyssandra's temper reaches a boiling point and her anger about living in her siblings' shadows is made clear. Sam tries talking to Alyssandra, which inadvertently causes her to challenge Enzo to a Pokemon Battle. Sam is present to witness the Pokemon battle alongside his friends and explains to him the intricacies of what was going on, and while Niya judges the match. Sam witnesses the remainder of the match, as well as Alyssandra's defeat. Enzo then left, content with his new rivalry with his sister, citing prior engagements. Personality Enzo is shown to be incredibly calm and level-headed. He is also not someone to rush when he does something, and will do everything at his own leisurely place in order to experience and explore as much as he can and learn as much as he can along the way. Enzo is very similar to his sister Eliza, in that he always remains calm, but is also willing to push people's buttons to get them to stand up for themselves and try harder. Enzo is an honourable opponent, who refuses to battle someone who is not trying their hardest, or is unable to fight at their best or fullest capacity. He has a deep sibling love and respect for both of his older sisters, and aims to one day be able to defeat Eliza, using her as a measurement of where he wants to be, and a goal to reach. When it comes to Alyssandra though, Enzo recognizes how she feels about having a well accomplished older sister and younger brother; being very intuitive about the feelings of others he is close to. Enzo , being the man who wishes to inspire others, pushes Alyssandra to do better by intentionally lighting a fire beneath her. While this may seem like arrogance, it is part of Enzo 's attitude to fix whatever he has a problem with. Enzo is not one to stand idly by and complain without taking action, and if he sees room for improvement, in himself or others, he will sieze the opportunity to do so, and encourages others to do the same. Enzo is also shown to be secretive about his personal life; mentioning to Sam and the others that he was meeting someone in Solaceon Town, though refused to mention who it was. It can also be inferred that due to how Eliza is used as an example more than Enzo by their parents, that Enzo does not contact them as often, or that his successes are more personal, and not as widely televised. Furthermore, Enzo's passion as a Pokemon Trainer does not extend to organized battles. While Enzo battled a few Gym Leaders in the Kanto Region, he never took on the Elite Four, and neither did collect all 8 Kanto Badges; perhaps as a way of forging his own path separate from his sisters. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Enzo 's Main Team Badges It's unknown which, if any, badges Enzo has achieved on his travels.